Those Things
by Empress Elf
Summary: I suck at summeries and titles. the only talent is the writing itself. warnings and disclaimer inside. SesshOlderRin


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. All I own is a very purple bedroom and its' purple contents.

Warning, there is some talk of rape so if you don't like that kind of stuff go away. Some fluff at the end though.

* * *

She didn't understand what was happening. 

Her Lord had left on some business and so she had been out picking flowers in the nearby field while ignoring Jaken's constant rants about her being a hindrance to their Lords travels. She knew he was wrong, she had always argued in her head that he would never have allowed her to travel with him if it was true.

Over the years of traveling she had learned to read him, something no one had ever been able to accomplish. She could tell when he was particularly angry at Jaken more than normal, although he never seemed angry at her. She could tell when he was happy by the way his tail would sometimes move on it's own accord, but you could only see it move if you were really watching for it (and yes, that fluffy thing is his tail). And she could see the slight smile that tugged at the one corner of his mouth when he was amused. But there were times he would stare at her, watch her with a strange expression hidden deep in his eyes, an expression she didn't know, an expression that had started a year ago when she had turned Fourteen.

She had found some very nice smelling orange flowers and was picking some to show Sesshoumeru when he returned when she heard Jaken's shouting get louder. That wasn't what made her turn around though, he always shouted at her, what made her turn was the note of fear in his voice.

A little too late though as very strong hands roughly grabbed her and threw her over a muscular shoulder while she kicked and screamed, begging Jaken to save her.

Jaken didn't know what to do, he was too far away to use the staff of two heads, never mind that he might singe Rin. But he also knew that his Lord would severely punish him if something bad ever happened to Rin while she was under his watch.

So he yelled at the group of men that had grabbed Rin, "release my Lords' ward at once you filthy bandits or feel his wrath when he returns!"

Of course they simply laughed at the small toad demon and walked off with Rin thrown over the leader's shoulder.

So now she lay there beneath one of the men while he roughly fondled her body. They had taken her to a cave, thrown her on the floor and started taking turns doing things to her body, things she didn't understand, didn't know. The beautiful Kimono Sesshoumeru had gotten for her on her fifteenth birthday was ruined and torn apart in a hurry to get it off of her body.

It hurt as they bit at her flesh; it hurt as they drove themselves into her, although that bit didn't hurt as much as it had before. What hurt the most at the moment was how they squeezed her breasts too hard and laughed when she cried out. Oh she had struggled at first, she had fought like a little wildcat, but that only served to amuse them more so she had abandoned her struggle and clenched her eyes shut. Praying that her Lord, or Master Jaken, would come rescue her soon.

* * *

Sesshoumeru had gone to fetch Rin a new robe for her seventeenth birthday since it was coming up in a few days. When he returned to where he had left Her and Jaken. All he saw was an extremely terrified Jaken. When he sniffed the air his eyes would have widened in the fear that filled him if he hadn't been so good at hiding his expressions when he caught scent of Rin, her fear, and a group of some filthy human men. 

"Jaken."

The toad demon trembled in fear and fell onto his knees and bowed pleading for forgiveness and telling his lord in a shaking voice what had happened.

Sesshoumeru handed the parcel that held Rin's new Kimono. "If she has been harmed I shall kill you and resurrect you for the sheer pleasure of killing you once more, Jaken."

It wasn't hard to follow her scent, he knew it by heart, it was in his heart. Of course he cursed himself for even admitting he had a heart every time, even if it was to his inner monologue. What worried him most was what the men would do to her.

If she wasn't afraid of human's before she would be now.

He heard a faint cry to the east and headed in that direction, knowing he'd recognize Rin's voice anywhere.

The sight of those horrid bandits ravaging his Rin sent his demon blood into a fit of rage. He managed to stop himself from transforming into his demon form, not wanting to frighten Rin, but other than that he had no control. He merely watched as his blood took over and used his body to torture and kill the bandits with his poison claws. Watched as their eyes widened in pain and fear as the poison dissolved their flesh and bones until it reached their heart and killed them. Those that tried to run were cut down by his whip before being tortured in the same manner.

He did not have to worry about Rin's eyes seeing any of this though. She had fallen unconscious when he had arrived. Relieved that he was there to save her she had finally given into exhaustion.

When she had opened her eyes she found herself laying in her blankets near some hotsprings, Sesshoumeru sitting beside her with his armor off and resting beside him, and Tokijin in hand, ready to defend her from any evil that may come along.

He was awake and looking at her, Jaken was nowhere in sight. Neither was Ah-Un. She just stared up into his golden orbs, tears beginning to well up in her own eyes. Throwing the covers off of herself, she dove into his embrace. Bursting into a steady flow of tears. Trying to tell them what those horrid men had done to her between sobs.

He was surprised, to say the least, when she threw herself into his chest, sobbing into his robes. He understood completely and awkwardly rubbed her back with his hand. He attempted at a purr, something he hadn't done for a very long time, It came out ragged and uneven at first. Once his body became reacquainted with the sound however, it became smooth and soothing to the woman in his arms.

"Rin, there is no need to worry. Those men can no longer harm you."

She shuddered as her sobs subsided slightly and she cuddled closer. Pulling herself into his lap, she nestled against him. After a few moments he went to push her off and place her back in her bedding but she stopped him, pleading to remain in the safety of his arms.

He complied with her request, figuring she was still very frightened after the whole ordeal.

"M'Lord? May Rin ask a question?"

He stared off into the distance at something after nodding.

Rin nervously clutched the front of his robes, "what were those men doing to Rin?"

He looked completely away from her, feeling inadequate to answer such a question. He opened himself a few times to answer but nothing came out. Knowing he looked quite stupid at the moment, he decided to retain some dignity by not answering at all. Although he knew full well she deserved one.

"Was it what Kagome had described to me?" She huddled closer to him for protection.

He sighed and wrapped his tail around her, "yes Rin, it is similar. It should not have happened that way."

Rin buried her face in the soft fur and sighed, "does Lord Sesshoumeru ever wish to do those things to Rin?"

He looked down at her and gave a very tiny smile, "when you are feeling better."

Rin nodded and looked back up at him, "would Sesshoumeru kiss Rin?"

This was the first time she had not used a title when addressing him and he rather liked having her call him by his name alone.

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers for a few moments before licking her lips and then pushing through to taste and explore her, tilting his head slightly so he could reach in deeper. After another long moment, he pulled away and gave a soft kiss to her forehead.

And he simply left it at that, rocking her back to sleep in his arms and laying down in her bedding with her clutched to his chest. "When you are better," he whispered to himself, knowing he would be plagued with thoughts of Rin till they did do 'those things'.

* * *

Now before you get all upset about anything let me clarify that timeframe thirteen-fourteen had been considered the beginning of adulthood , just think, Egyptians married much younger, king Tut was around eight when he married his half-sister. And yes that is gross. But in Egypt they inbred to keep the royal blood as 'pure' as possible. They think Tut even had a few children judging by the mummified, deformed babies they found buried in the tomb (can't remember if it was his tomb's or his wife's). Deformities that were caused by inbreeding. Tut had a deformity of his own, in fact. It prevented him from being able to move his neck at all, and the spine was fragile at the back of the neck, it prevented him from seeing around himself unless he turned his whole upper body. He even had to use a cane (they assume since they found a few very fancy ones in his tomb as well). Sorry I rambled on like that, I love Egyptian history if you can't tell and I know quite a bit about king Tut. Plus my history teacher was awesome and very funny when he used visual aids to explain things, which he did often. And there I go rambling again! Argh! I like history too much for my own good. You know what I discovered though? There's only two differences between our timeline and the ancient past. 1-technology and 2-women have rights. Except Egyptian women had the most rights for their century, they could actually own their own land and stuff. Other than that everything is the same, same lack of morals, and the same idiocy and selfishness of the greedy people of this world. (This whole world is turning into Sodom and Gomorra) And i am rambling once again... 

And I was in a rather violent mood today seeing as my hamster is very ill and we do not have the finances to take him to the vet thanks to my father who has cut off mom's child support which was the only thing keeping us afloat. So right now I wish I had poison claws to torture him with, or just plain claws, poison ones would be better though. If my hamster dies I swear he will pay. He will pay. I have a home crafted bow and arrows and I know how to use them, my aim has improved…plus I have made claws out of my finger nails before and used them…

Maybe I should have a hot bath to calm down in...or a cold one, whichever works.


End file.
